Question: $ABCD$ is a rectangle whose area is 12 square units. How many square units are contained in the area of trapezoid $EFBA$?

[asy]

size(4cm,4cm);

for(int i=0; i < 4; ++i){
for(int k=0; k < 5; ++k){
draw((0,i)--(4,i));
draw((k,0)--(k,3));
} }

draw((0,0)--(1,3));
draw((3,3)--(4,0));

label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(4,0),SE);
label("$C$",(4,3),NE);
label("$D$",(0,3),NW);
label("$E$",(1,3),N);
label("$F$",(3,3),N);

[/asy]
Explanation: $\text{\emph{Strategy: Add areas.}}$

Each small square has an area of 1. Separate $EFBA$ into rectangle I and right triangles II and III, as shown. The area of rectangle I is 6; triangle II is 1/2 of rectangle $AGED$, so its area is 1.5. The same is true of triangle III. Thus, $6 + 1.5 + 1.5 = 9$. The area of trapezoid $EFBA$ is $\boxed{9}$ square units.

[asy]

size(4cm,4cm);

fill((0,0)--(1,3)--(1,0)--cycle,lightblue);
fill((1,0)--(1,3)--(3,3)--(3,0)--cycle,lightgray);
fill((3,0)--(4,0)--(3,3)--cycle,lightblue);

for(int i=0; i < 4; ++i){
for(int k=0; k < 5; ++k){
draw((0,i)--(4,i));
draw((k,0)--(k,3));
} }

draw((0,0)--(1,3));
draw((3,3)--(4,0));

label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(4,0),SE);
label("$C$",(4,3),NE);
label("$D$",(0,3),NW);
label("$E$",(1,3),N);
label("$F$",(3,3),N);

label("II",(0.5,0.5));
label("I",(1.5,1.5));
label("III",(3.4,0.5));

[/asy]